


From What I've Tasted of Desire...

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	From What I've Tasted of Desire...

Humans are mostly boring, but James is extraordinary; enough darkness in him that no meddling is actually necessary.

Loki finally feels the chaos that he’s craved for so long. James stirs so many things within him: a fondness for how absurdly adorable he is, a baser desire to possess him, and, most importantly, a need to actually see it all through. And if he’s terribly, terribly lucky, maybe he’ll be able to pat this little underling on the head, tuck him under his wing, make him into something brilliant.

**  
It’s just another distraction, not as brief or as simple as any other, but in the end it will become as boring as it is already predictable.

Jim knows this, but for one tiny, glorious moment, he’s fooled into thinking that he’s met something truly extraordinary. He mourns the loss for a teensy second, but when it occurs to him that perhaps the end will come sooner than expected, and just maybe it’ll be brilliant and devastating and interesting, he feels what he assumes the ordinary people think of as hope.

It’s not clever, but for now Jim will kneel, and grovel, and he’ll want; want to feel that essence of fire and ice inside of him, pinning him down and making him still; both the first and the last time he’ll feel anything at all.


End file.
